


Misunderstandings

by anyasromanov



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyasromanov/pseuds/anyasromanov
Summary: Anya was mad.No. Mad wasn't the word.Furious. She was furious with Dmitry.





	Misunderstandings

She was mad.

No. Mad wasn't the word.

Furious. She was furious with him.

She knew he had been sneaking off every now and again, she tried to ignore it, but it was becoming more of a frequent thing, so she had the ridiculous idea to follow him. She didn't want to, because she trusted him, but something in her gut told her to follow him.

And then, when she saw him, tears filled her eyes, part of her instantly regretted it.

Dmitry, her Dmitry, was being kissed by another girl.

He had broken her heart once, she never thought he would do it again.

...

It tore him apart when he saw her, pushing the girl at the counter away.

"What the fuck was that?"

"I just-"

"No, that was my girlfriend and if you've ruined this between us I am coming back and things will not end well for you."

Without hesitation, he ran out of the store calling her name after her, but she just ran, wanting to get as far from him as she could.

She wasn't successful in that as her idea was to go back to their apartment, he expected she would, so he instinctively went there.

As soon as he walked into the apartment he could hear her crying. He could feel as his heart shattered hearing her sobs, he had done this to her. Except, she didn't know the truth, she didn't know what he was planning, but now he may not even get the chance to follow through with those plans.

He opened the door softly, hoping she wouldn't notice him so he could creep up on her and wrap his arms around her, apologise to her and give her shoulder kisses.

But no, she seemed to have hyper senses and knew as soon as she walked in.

"Go away Dmitry."

"Anya, let me explain, please."

"Explain what?" She turned to face him, her eyes were as red as he'd ever seen, her face tear-stained, tears still falling down her cheeks. "How I trusted you, a second time, only for you to lie to me again. But this time it wasn't just a lie about some con, I actually thought you love me Dmitry. I gave up everything to be with you because I loved you only for you to go and do that."

He didn't really know how to argue back. She had given up everything for him, and for that, he loved her more than he thought he could. His Grand Duchess turned away seeing her only living family on the daily, titles and riches and balls for him.

And she had seen that. That bloody woman at the store.

"Anya, what do you think you saw?"

"Think?" Her tone turned for hurt to anger, he could see the fire that suddenly burned inside of her. "I know I saw my boyfriend kissing some other woman."

"Anya-"

"I don't want to hear it Dmitry, go away, I don't want to see you. Ever. I never want to hear your voice ever."

Accepting his defeat, knowing there was no way he was going to be able to fight for her right now with her stubborness, he took the small box out of his trouser pocket and threw it onto the bed in her general direction, hoping she would notice.

She did, she didn't know what he threw but she noticed, and she ignored it, not flinching because she was stubborn.

It wasn't until she heard the door shut she thought about moving, even then, after he had left she refused to move. Not wanting to know what gift he had got her.

This seemed to be a thing with the two of them. When she had found out about his con, his scheme, he had brought her a doll and she didn't get it until the moment she was mad at him. And now, he had gotten her another thing, but she was mad at him, no furious with him, and she didn't want his gifts.

But as stubborn as Anya was, curiosity always seemed to get the better of her and she needed to know what that gift was.

She was surprised and slightly disappointed when she saw that it was only a small box. 

Oblivious was another one of Anya's highest traits.

She opened the box and the tears of anger and heartbreak turned to tears of happiness and confusion.

A diamond ring.

Getting up rather slowly, an ongoing conflict in her head, she walked to the door, opening it slowly.

Fortunately, Dmitry hadn't left, he was on the sofa in the front room. She threw the box at him which hit him on the head, she had to hold back a giggle.

"What is this? Explain. Now."

"Oh, so now you're talking to me?"

"Give up with the stubbornness, explain."

He rolled his eyes, of course, she got to be stubborn, but him? No.

"Well, what do you think it is? Seeing as, you know, it doesn't really matter what my side of the story is as long as you think you know something."

"Is it a ring for what I think it is."

"I don't know, what do _you _think?"__

__"Dmitry-"_ _

__"Yes, Anya?"_ _

__"Were you going to propose?"_ _

__"Yes."_ _

__"Then why did you-"_ _

__"I didn't. She kissed me as you walked into sight and as soon as she did I pushed her away, Anya I couldn't and wouldn't ever do that to you. If you'd maybe let me explain."_ _

__"I'm sorry. Dima I really am sorry."_ _

__A small smile appeared on his face, maybe he had actually one of their little disputes for once. He saw the small smile on her face as well. He opened his arms and she ran over to him accepting his embrace. She was warm. He wiped away the tears that had been falling down her face, placing a small kiss on her temple. She sniffled slightly which made him chuckle. He really loved her, and it was always through the small things that made him notice._ _

__"Dima I'm sorry, I should have listened, I just-"_ _

__"You already explained yourself, it's okay. You were upset, you didn't know what to think. But, there is one way you can make it up to me though."_ _

__"What's that?" A small giggle came from her which made him think her mind had wandered elsewhere, especially when she glanced over to the bedroom door. He just smiled, she wasn't mad anymore, he had his Anya and that was all mattered._ _

__"Marry me."_ _

__"Are you asking me or are you telling me because it doesn't seem like I have a choice." Another giggle, he loved her giggles._ _

__"Anya!"_ _

__"Yes, of course, I will!"_ _

__She pressed her lips against his, the warm feeling which made both their stomachs flip and fill with butterflies as if this was still a new relationship. The familiar feeling which reassured them that had each other and always would. Even after every argument they would have._ _

__"I love you Anya, it will always be you."_ _


End file.
